


Rewrite the stars

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Zac Efron - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Zac Efron - Freeform, Zac Efron x reader - Freeform, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Rewrite the stars

“Let’s just get this over with” you mumbled softly while opening your cosmetic box while taking deep breaths, the sound of your heart pounding in your chest echoing in your ears. With shaky hands, you quickly got the face wipes and a brush out of the box before putting them on the table of the vanity, trying your best not to panic.

 

“He’ll be here in a few minutes” Amanda, your colleague informed you while she tapped away on her phone before glancing in your direction, thankfully not being able to detect your anxiety.

 

“T-Thanks” you cleared your throat while turning around and giving her the fakest smile you could make, silently wishing that the following hour would go by as fast as possible.

 

“Did Zac say something the last time you did his hair and makeup?” Amanda asked while raising her eyebrows, making you stop yourself from rolling your eyes as she always was on the look-out for the newest gossip. Your heart couldn’t help but skip a beat at the mention of his name.

 

“No” you softly lied and let out a sigh which made Amanda purse her lips, silently disappointed that she would have nothing to talk about once she’d have to go to Zenday’s dressing room and do her hair and makeup.

 

“Don’t you have to go?” you spoke while pulling the sleeves of your shirt up, wanting to be alone with your thoughts before the man you were hopelessly in love with would enter the room.

 

“Yeah, see you later” Amanda smiled before turning around and leaving the dressing room. You let out another long sigh while shaking your shoulders, hoping to get rid of the anxiety you had.

 

You didn’t know how to react once Zac would enter the room, the two of you had met a few weeks ago as he had hired you as his new stylist. His former one had caused him a lot of drama as she had tried to hook up with him, when he refused to do so, she got petty and invented a story of how he had tried to sexually harass her.

 

Luckily, the stylist had a past reputation of creating false accusations against male celebrities for attention and money and she wasn’t able to provide any proof or statements from witnesses concerning the sexual harassment so she quickly got exposed and lost her job, for good.

 

Zac hired you at two weeks after the fake scandal and upon your first encounter, the two of you fell for one another. The palpable tension in between you two made it harder for you to step back as you didn’t want to start a romantic relationship with your boss. The way Zac felt about you was something he had never felt before and instantly was willing to oversee the “boss dating the employee” policy as something told him that you and him would last.

 

The encounter ended with Zac asking you out but you stuttering an excuse about not feeling so well before rushing away, afraid that spending a second longer with him would result in you smashing your lips against his.

 

The actor was worried about you and had left you a few messages, asking you to meet him in private so that you could talk about your situation. Fortunately, you had been able to avoid seeing him because he had no photo shootings or any public appearances that would make you have to see him, until today.

 

“Hello, [Y/N]” Zac’s soft voice pulled you out of your thoughts, he was standing in front of you with a nervous smile on his face while you stared at him, your heart pounding against your rib cage again.

 

“H-Hello, let’s get started” you said, going straight to business which made the actor nod his head and sit down at the vanity. He stared at you through the mirror while you ran your hand through his hair while deciding how to style it.

 

“Wait” Zac sighed when you had taken the comb in your hand, “Can we please talk?”. You slowly nodded your head and put the comb back in your cosmetic box while he turned around and stood up, standing in front of you again.

 

“I know how you feel, [Y/N]. I too, am a little bit scared because I never have been romantically interesting in my employee but what I feel for you is something so worth fighting for” Zac’s words left you speechless.

 

You were staring at him wide eyed while slowly parting your lips, “You really think so?” your voice came out as a soft whisper while the actor slowly wrapped his strong arms around your thick waist and pulled you closer, his touch making a delicate shiver run down your spine while your body relaxed in his embrace.

 

“I know so. Will you give me a chance?” his eyes gazed deeply into yours, love and hope clouding them. You took a deep breath while thinking about being with Zac, the butterflies immediately erupted in your stomach as your heart longed for his. It didn’t matter how much you would fight it, you wouldn’t be able to stop feeling the way you felt about him.

 

“Okay” you mumbled while soft smile crept upon your face, your beauty mesmerizing Zac as his heart skipped a beat. Without a word, he slowly leaned in and pressed his soft lips against yours, humming at the delightful feeling while already getting addicted to your taste.

 

Your mind instantly went blank and you couldn’t think properly as the kiss made a wave of intense sentiments ripple through your body. Seconds later, the two of you pulled away from the breathtaking kiss and smiled at each other.

 

“I don’t want anyone to know about us, yet” you informed Zac who nodded his head as he was thinking the same. He wanted to have you all to himself and shower you with his love before eventually having to drop a statement about his relationship status.

 

“How about a lunch date once I finish the shoot?” the actor asked before leaving a delicate peck on your cheeks, then turning around to sit back again. You nodded your head and bit your lip to stop yourself from grinning from ear to ear as you couldn’t believe that you were dating the man of your dreams.

 


End file.
